


Where Did, All Of The Good People Go?

by KidWestHope16



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aliases, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anxiety Attacks, Comatose, Fai is still alive, Fai is the home economics teacher and martial arts teacher, Fei Wang Reed is a distant uncle, Fei Wong Reed is still after them, Kidnapping, Kimihiro is more high strung, Kimihiro lost his memories, Kurogane is the P E teacher and kendo teacher, Missing social cues, Name Changes, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Soel and Larg are cats, Touch Phobic, Tsubasa and Kimihiro are twins, Tsubasa found his way back to Kimihiro under the name Syaoran, Tsubasa is a little behind with emotions, Tsubasa is still a skilled martial artist and good swordsman, Tsubasa was kidnapped for a few years, Yuui took his identity, Yuuko is their neighbor/landlady, both boys have ptsd, both lost sight in one eye, fear of touch, he roped Kimihiro into taking martial arts lessons for his safety, living so isolated left them both socially stunted, none of you will see the ending coming, she looks after them, she took in Kimihuro first and changed his name to Watanuki to hide him, therapy animals for Kimihiro and Tsubasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Kimihiro and Tsubasa were twins different as night and day. But they clung to one another with all their might. Trauma and memory loss. Disabilities. None of that mattered as long as they had one another.Their new school would not know what to make of these disaster twins but a small group of people unite to help them out.





	Where Did, All Of The Good People Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Private Cross Academy. And already off to a bad start by somehow getting on the wrong side of the PE teacher.  
> On the other hand the twins were a hit in home economics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White mokona Soel- sun  
> Black mokona Larg- water  
> Title: killer in the mirror- set it off  
> Chapter title lyric: the knife in my back- alec benjamin

Tsubasa peered up at the top of the fridge eyeing the black cat his brother named Larg. The small feline mewled helplessly as if trapped but Tsubasa knew it was just a trick. Now he had to figure out where his own kitten companion was hiding.

"Soel? Kimihiro, have you seen Soel?" He called out to his brother opening the fridge to pull out milk for them to drink with their breakfast.

"She's sitting on the tv on top of our class schedules." His brother called out from the room as he finished getting dressed. He set the table in the meanwhile as he eyed the breakfast he made. Kimihiro made lunch for them today while he made breakfast. Tonight they'd make dinner together before going over to feed Yuuko their landlady.

"Ready for our first day?" Tsubasa glanced back at his twin eyeing his neat raven hair before irritably combing his fingers through his chocolate brown hair to try and tame the birds nest that was his hair. Kimihiro laughed into his palm and Tsubasa didn't feel so irritated anymore. Hearing his brother laugh was always a better alternative then to see him having a panic attack. He always felt useless when it came to trying to help his brother.

Both boys bid their felines farewell and headed downstairs to see Yuuko standing before them with a camera and a lazy smirk on her face.

"Look at you both. All grown up up, my how the time has flown." She tsked under her brother even as Maru and Moro her adopted daughters spun around her with squeals of joy repeating after her, "All grown up! All grown up!"

"We're off Yuuko-san." They bowed, standing still for the picture once they stood straight. Her smile fell as her wine red eyes met both of them with a serious look on her face.

"Remember, all that has happened. All that will happen, is the will of Hitsuzen. Today..." She paused glancing up at the clear sky with a gentle expression. "Will be the start of something that will turn the wheels of fate for many people." She said nothing more a grin crawled onto her face with a wave she saw them off.

 

 

Tsubasa peered to the left carefully taking in everything before commiting to cross the street. His twins equaly nervous continued to peer to their left as they crossed the street. Sometimes for being different as night and day they were eerily similar. As if they were the same existence.

 _Their injuries always mirrored as did their trauma._  

It somehow made things easier in the long run though. If they both could not see from their left eye than they were extra vigilant which kept them from coming to harm more than once. And danger lurked around every corner waiting to pounce on them. Like bad luck followed in their wake after their parents deaths. 

"Car!" The twins rushed across the street barely avoiding being hit by some careless driver. Twin sighs of relief escaped them as they continued the dangerous trek to Private Cross Academy. There should be safer than being out in the streets.

"Private Cross Academy has the highest security. We'll be safe there, we are going to be safe there." Tsubasa promised his brother as they neared the school just as a bell rang. 

A tall imposing man with raven hair and dark red eyes stood outside of the gate glaring at everyone. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the twins from the corner of his eyes until they passed him. The whispers began.

The _looks_.

It made his skin crawl to come under scrutiny.

The hair on the back of his neck rose. He turned slightly to peer behind himself and saw the raven haired man facing him. He jerked his head forward and grabbed his brother's trembling hand. 

It was all just paranoia. They've been over this, it was just hypervigilance. He was fine. His brother was fine. They were in no danger here. Yuuko told them if they wanted to continue living under her roof they could not continue hiding from the world. They had to attend school. Find jobs if they could, but she was more focused on them attending school.

The not so subtle hint of school pamphlets had been the biggest clue. One that even he could not miss. 

 ~~ _Even though he wanted to._~~  

He couldn't be selfish, their parents would not have wanted them to live their life this way. So he had picked a school and encouraged his brother to pick a school as well. Yuuko had enrolled them and now here they were. Standing outside of a classroom picking at their black school uniforms.

"And now class, we have two new students. They are twins and have suffered a great deal of misfortune, so please treat them kindly." Said their new homeroom teacher Souma as she slid open the door to let them in. Tsubasa almost took a step back at all the stares directed his way but his brother was quivering behind him. He wasn't going to allow danger to harm him ever again. He steeled himself, reached back to squeeze his brother's hand and then entered the classroom. 

"Good morning, my name is Li, Syaoran." Tsubasa jerked a little as a finger poked his back and belatedly realized this was when he was supposed to bow. He hurriedly bowedd his head peering at the students to see them staring at him curiously.

"Morning, my name is Watanuki Kimihiro. Please take care of us." He said also bowing his head. Tsubasa felt like a fool for forgetting the greetings Yuuko pounded into his head in exhange for Soel. Simple social exchanges still escaped him, it was frustrating.

"Kinomoto-chan, Kunogi-chan if you could please raise your hands. Li-kun, Watanuki-kun please sit beside either Kinomoto-chan or Kunogi-chan." Tsubasa looked at the girl with short autumn colored hair and jade green eyes. Then looked at the girl with long curly raven hair and sage green eyes. He put his has to Kimihiro's back and gently pushed him into the direction of the autumn haired girl as she was closer to the middle of the room where he would be safer from danger coming in or out of the room. 

"My name is Kunogi, Himawari. Pleased to meet you." Tsubasa bowed at her as he took his seat and eyed his twin from the corner of his eyes aware that he also pushed his twin to sit in the middle so that he could see Tsubasa. Whereas Tsubasa could only see him if he turned his head slightly due to the blind spot coming from his left eye.

"My name is Kinomoto, Sakura. Pleasure to meet you Watanuki-kun." Tsubasa turned his attention to the front where Souma-sensei was already directing everyone's attention to her.

 

 

 

 

 

The stares  _burned_.

As soon as lunch began he was on his feet dragging his twin as far away from ths stares as quickly as he could. Sometimes the world didn't feel real. But he knew it was. He felt pain amd hunger. He could laugh and cry. Kimihiro understood him in ways that no one ever could.

He was half of Tsubasa's very existence and every fiber of his being knew it.

Could that be the reason thei always mirrored injuries?

"You can't disappear." He murmured under his breath as they sat on the roof of the school to eat. Kimihiro looked up at him with sorrowful blue eyes and nodded. Tsubasa doesn't know why he begged his twin to not disappear, but he had to tell him at least once a day. Nothing anyone did or said could dissuade him from speaking those three words. It was as if those words had been seared into his very soul and if they were not spoken then he'd lose something precious.

"I won't disappear, I'm here." Kimihiro reached out to gently grasp his hand before letting go. Nothing more was said as they ate in companionable silence.

They had only just finished lunch when the door was blown open behind them and the raven haired man with red eyes glared down at them.

"Students arent allowed on here!" He barked reaching over and lifting Kimihiro to his feet by the arm. Tsubasa reacted without thinking and shot to his feet pivoting on one heel as his arm reached out to pull hus twin behind him. His foot smashed into the man's arms as he cross his arms and crouched low. A hand grabbed hold of his ankle and he quickly flipped so both palms laid flat on ghe floor and kicked with his left foot causing the man to step back. Tsubasa flipped back to his feet and snatched his brother's hand before booking it from the roof.

"Yuuko-san is going to make us clean the antique store again." Kimihiro grumbled as he despondently rubbed his arm.

 

 

The red eyed man was their PE teacher Kurogane-sensei. He pegged the two of them as trouble makers and took every opportunity to single them out. It was like he was gauging their ability.

"Join the kendo club." He ordered gruffly at the end of class. A boy with wild shaggy hair gazed at them with burning eyes and it was all Tsubasa could bear to stand as he ushered his twin away.

 

 

 

"Li-kun, Watanuki-kun. You two will sit beside me as the rest of the class has already taken a preparation course i will guide you until you pass a safety exam." Fai-sensei grinned brightly, Kimihiro subtly grabbed hold of the back of Tsubasa's shirt. Tsubasa stood closer as a response also feeling unnerved by the smile that radiated falsehoods.

The blond haired man flitted around the classroom leaving the twins alone. They eyed the recipe and then eyed one another. Both held out their hands shaking their fists.

Kimihiro extended a flat palm.

Tsubasa extended his clenched fist.

He began to mix the ingredients while his brother prepared to cook them. This would be one of the easiest classes for them to pass as they knew how to cook, bake and broil almost anything.

They worked in tandem, no movement wasted. Each move calculated to precisely maximize each step.

"Hyuu." Tsubasa flinched at the aound beside his ear extending a hand to his brother when he couldn't see a thing. He shifted slightly and then Fai-sensei stepped into view with his hands raised in a placating manner. "That's some good work there." Tsubasa kept the man in his line of sight as his twin accepted the icing he made and iced the cake they had finished baking. 

"That is a three layer cake with home made frosting. And is that banana and strawberry in between the layers?" He looked impressed. And hungry.

"Did you... Want a slice?" He queried hesitantly reaching down to pass the knife behind him. Fingers gently brushed his own as they accepted the knife. The blond haired man smiled as he accepted the cake. He hummed and twirled before scarfing down the cake. He could feel his brother start behind him.

"Delicious~ pass." He sauntered off to try more food.

"Hoe? Can I try a slice Watanuki-kun, Li-kun?" Kinomoto-chan asked bringing a slightly burnt cake with her. Kunogi-chan followed her as did another raven haired girl with a camcorder. Soon everyone was vying for their attention.

 

"How did you make the icing?" Someone brushed against him.

 

"Can you show me how to make that cake?" A choked gasp came from his side as his brother was taken away.

 

"Can I pay you to make a cake for my little sister?"

He couldn't hear over the clammer in his ears. Disjointed and chaotic.

 

A loud clap startled everyone amd Tsubasa froze at the first strangled gasp. He cringed away from the boy in his face searching for his other half.

"Watanuki-kun?" Fai-sensei called out and Tsubasa pushed away from those crowding him. He grabbed his brother's hunched form and bolted out of the room.

Kimihiro was pale. Shivering as he hunched over unable to catch his breath. Tsubasa felt helpless as he waited on the stairwell.

"I'm here. I'm always here." Tsubasa was near tears as Kimihiro trembled violently, hands gripping the material above his heart. Tsubasa tried to grab his hands but flinched when his brother backed away. "Breathe. Please breathe." He was ignored. 

 

_The shattering of glass had been the first clue that something was wrong. The door slamming open had been the next as mother ran into the room. She was bleeding, and out of breath._

_"Tsubasa, Kimihiro get up." Fear spiked in his chest as they were yanked out of bed. He could hear a cacophony of noise coming from downstairs where father retired to his study earlier that night._

_"You need to run and hide. No matter what you hear you must not look back." She whispered urgently eyes filled with tears. "Look after each other." She said looking them both in the eyes. She smoothed down his hair and ruffled his brother's hair. Her green eyes filled with fire as she brushed away her tears. She grabbed their hands and ran._

_"Halt!" A deep voice called out behind them but he didn't look back. There was an enraged shout downstairs._

_He felt something grabbed hold of the back of hus shirt and tightened hid hold on his mother's hand. She looked back eyes wide as she threw him ahead of her self and tackled someone with a shriek of rage._

_A small hand found his as he stretched his hand out._

_They hadn't even made it out there before a dozen man had attacked them._

_He had taken a hit to the head but valiantly fought to get free. His brother cried out before being struck. He fell to the ground striking the floor violently before falling still. Mother and father were dragged into the room kicking and screaming._

 

_He was screaming._

_Begging._

_Crying._

_Leave him alone! Take me!_

_His brother beaten and bloody. Being dragged by the hair. One eye a mess._

 

_Tossing his brother out of a moving car and biting a man in the neck while shoving his fingers into the eyes of another._

 

 

 

 

"Easy. Easy now. Kimihiro is well as are you." Tsubasa exhaled shakily meeting Yuuko-san's gaze. Wine red eyes stared sympathetic and worried as he hugged his arms to his chest. Maru and Moro hugged his shaken brother. Shame crept up his skin as he saw Kurogane-sensei, Fai-sensei and a few of his classmates.

"I'll be taking leave with my charges. Next time I expect their conditions to taken into account." She said reproachfully with a scathing look on her face.

 

 

 

"You two are cleaning the shop." She said once they cleared the gate. Tsubasa bowed his head reaching out to grab hold of the hand reaching for him. "But congratulations on your first day of school. You only missed one class." Kimihiro snorted softly under his breath.

 

 


End file.
